


Bum A Smoke

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys





	Bum A Smoke

Nick missed the stars. He missed being able to take his boat out onto the open water and stare up at them as the quiet world surrounded him, silencing the chaotic noise that invaded every thought throughout the day. Nick also missed the sound of the water lapping lazily at the sides of the boat, lulling him into a sense of calm.

But for now, he was stuck living in a dumpy apartment befitting the undercover persona he’d had to take on for his current case. Nick closed his eyes, trying to achieve the same sense of piece he got on the open water, when suddenly the person to his right turned on their stereo. Music pounded through the speakers and the vibrations shook the floors of Nick’s bedroom. With a last glare that he knew the person couldn’t see, Nick snatched the cigarettes and lighter off the top of his dresser and headed towards the window.

Sliding the window open, Nick sat on the ledge and carefully swung his feet over and onto the fire escape. It was coated in shiny black paint and had clearly been replaced recently. Nick wondered why they’d even bothered when the landlord clearly didn’t care much about the building. He wasn’t going to complain, though, because it had become his refuge. When he needed to get away but couldn’t truly escape, he’d come sit out there.

Easing the window closed behind him, Nick settled on one of the steps, gently tapping the pack of cigarettes in his hand against his thigh and flicking the lighter absently, and looked down at the street to watch as cars drove past and people walked by. After a while, his eyes lost focus and all he heard was the rhythmic clicking of the lighter in his hand.

That was, until a voice from above caused him to jerk to attention once more. “If you’re still thinking about whether to light up or not, mind if I borrow your lighter?”

Slowly turning his head, Nick glanced up to see a man staring down at him, smile quirking his lips. It was difficult to see his features in the dark, and Nick paused a moment to berate himself for not noticing a potential threat. But as he eased to a stand and climbed the stairs, he figured he could handle the man if it came down to it. “Sure,” he murmured, as he held out the lighter.

As he moved closer to the man, his features became clearer, and Nick was able to see dark brown hair that looked nearly black in the minimal lighting, and brown eyes that seemed to glitter with amusement. The smirk stayed firmly on his face as he reached out for the lighter, fingers brushing across Nick’s.

Repressing a shiver, Nick shoved the package of cigarettes into his pocket and leaned back against the cool metal of the fire escape. As he watched, the man slipped a cigarette into his mouth and lifted the lighter towards his face. Nick’s eyes caught on the play of his muscles as the man’s arms moved beneath the long sleeved shirt he wore, and Nick’s gaze traveled up to land on strong hands. He wondered what they’d feel like on his skin, and this time, he let the shiver course through him, playing it off as an effect of the cold and not the fantasies suddenly rioting around in his head.

Nick focused on the man’s face just in time to see the sheer pleasure he experienced as the nicotine hit his system. Smirking, Nick cleared his throat and took back the proffered lighter as the man said, voice a little husky from the smoke, “Thanks. I’m Zane.”

“Nick.”

“So, Nick, you come here often?”

Snorting and raising his eyebrows, Nick crossed his arms and suddenly became aware of how tight his shirt actually was when Zane’s eyes dropped to his chest and lingered there for a long moment. “Does that line actually work for you?”

A surprised laugh escaped Zane and he shook his head. “Just curious. I haven’t actually seen you around the building at all. Wasn’t a line,” he said, gaze easing down Nick’s body and back up to his eyes. “Unless you want it to be.”

Nick blinked slowly, briefly considering the blatant offer, and stepped forward to close the short distance between them. As he moved, Zane quickly put out the cigarette and tossed it away, and Nick placed one hand on Zane’s shoulder and the other behind his head as he crowded the man back against the building. Fingers sliding through Zane’s hair, Nick gripped the dark curls and pulled his head down so their lips could meet. The kiss the was hard and messy, and Zane used a bit more teeth than Nick was used to, but he relished the idea that Zane gave as good as he got.

Hand tightening in Zane’s hair, Nick licked at his lips until Zane opened for him and he growled when large hands landed on his waist, squeezing his hips. As Zane eagerly met him, Nick rolled his body forward, stiff cock rubbing against the bulge in Zane’s pants, and slid his hand down the muscular arm and under Zane’s shirt. The man groaned when Nick’s hand met warm flesh, and he hissed when Zane’s hands tightened, fingers biting into Nick’s hips.

Ripping his mouth away from Zane’s, they both panted harshly as Nick began herding them towards the open window. “Get inside.” Stepping back to leave just enough room for the other man to climb inside, Nick bit his lip and tilted his head as he watched Zane move his large frame through the small space, contorting in ways that made his muscles bulge and igniting in the Nick the overwhelming urge to get his hands and mouth all over the man’s naked body.

Once Zane was inside, Nick quickly followed, and by the time he stepped inside, Zane was already mostly naked, just kicking off his jeans. When he looked up and saw Nick, he smirked and prowled closer. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Nick pulled it over his head and tossed it to the ground at the same time that Zane’s fingers confidently worked the snap and zipper on his jeans. A calloused hand slipped inside his boxers and wrapped around him, stroking slowly, and he gasped and arched up into the touch just before the hand was removed and Zane backed away.

Shucking the rest of his clothes, Nick stalked towards Zane and pushed him back onto the bed. It creaked rather alarmingly when they moved towards the middle of the mattress, but both men ignored the sound as Nick leaned down to resume their kiss, hands pressing Zane’s shoulders down against the mattress. As Nick ground down against Zane, he moved his lips to Zane’s jaw and began licking a path down the man’s neck to his chest, scraping his teeth over his nipple. Nick raked his nails down Zane’s side as he closed his mouth around the stiff bud, and chuckled when Zane gasped and arched upward. “Supplies?”

Zane grunted and twisted to his side, pulling open the draw of the bedside table and fumbling around inside until he apparently found the necessary items. Nick continued his downward trek, and when he reached his destination, he swallowed Zane’s cock until the head bumped the back of his throat. Zane gave a shout as he collapsed back against the bed, one hand slapping down against Nick’s shoulder while the other tossed the lube and condom down to Nick. His nails dug into Nick’s back, no doubt leaving deep crevices, and Nick picked up his pace at the bite of pain.

Grabbing the lube, Nick flipped the top open and managed to squeeze some onto his fingers. He reached between their bodies and slipped his fingers beneath Zane, probing at his entrance. Sliding down Zane’s cock, Nick hollowed his cheeks and swallowed as he pushed a finger inside. Zane groaned beneath him and arched upwards, and Nick hummed as he pulled off completely. Sitting back on his haunches, Nick knelt between Zane’s legs and pressed another finger in his ass. Zane rolled his hips, bearing down on Nick’s fingers as he pushed them inside and brushed across Zane’s prostate. Looking up into his face, Nick saw that Zane was biting his lip as he stared down at Nick, eyes glazed with lust. “Ready?”

Zane nodded quickly and Nick slipped his fingers out, grabbing the condom with his other hand and carefully ripping it open with his teeth. Rolling it on himself, Nick poured out a general amount of lube onto his hand and stroked himself a couple of times before shifting forward. With one hand on Zane’s hip, Nick led his cock towards the man’s ass and began slowly easing inside.

When he was apparently not moving fast enough, Zane wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and arms around his neck as he rolled his hips, growling, “I’m not going to break, Nick. Fuck me already.”

Taking him at his word, Nick gripped both of Zane’s hips and pushed the rest of the way inside him before pulling out again and slamming back in. He set a harsh pace and Zane met him thrust for thrust. The headboard slammed against the wall every so often, and Nick felt a sense of satisfaction at the combination of that and the loud moans coming from the man beneath him. Leaning over Zane, Nick kissed him again and Zane’s nails scraped down Nick’s back as he arched upwards. He wrapped his arms around Nick, and when he moaned again, the sound was broken. Nick felt warmth spill between them as Zane came, clenching around Nick’s cock. Pulling out of the kiss with a gasp, Nick thrust into Zane’s body several more times before coming with a groan.

Collapsing on top of Zane, Nick lay there for a minute as they both panted and Zane’s heart thumped rapidly against his chest. A few moments later, he carefully eased out of Zane and rolled onto the mattress beside him. They laid in silence for a little bit, and Nick closed his eyes. He wasn’t quite drifting off to sleep, but he was so relaxed that he could have. He flipped them back open, however, when he felt Zane shifting on the bed and the crinkle of a package being opened. When he glanced over at Zane, he saw that the man had pulled cigarettes and a lighter out of the bedside drawer and raised his eyebrows. “You had your own lighter?”

Zane gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged. “Saw you sitting out there and figured it was an easy conversation starter. Turned out better than I planned.”

Nick snorted and shook his head, climbing out of bed as Zane lifted the cigarette to his mouth. He padded over to where his clothes lay and took his time pulling them on, feeling Zane’s eyes on him all the while. When he was fully clothed once more, he faced Zane and grinned. “Well that was fun. I hate to dine and dash, but…”

Zane laughed loudly and shook his head slightly. “Maybe we should do it again some time.”

“Maybe we should.” Nick walked over to the window and climbed back out onto the fire escape, shivering when his feet met cold metal. Peeking back inside, he called, “Goodnight, Zane.”

“Night, Nick,” came the amused reply, and Nick smiled to himself as he carefully took the stairs back down to his level. Easing the window back open, he slipped easily inside. His neighbor was still playing the loud music, but just before Nick could lose his pleasant buzz, the noise shut off. Stripping back down, he showered quickly and climbed into bed right after, getting the best sleep he’d gotten since he’d started the case.


End file.
